


or you could use your words

by fictionalportal



Series: 30 Days of Pride [27]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Homecoming, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: Trini is angry that Kimberly hasn't asked her to homecoming. Kimberly is angry because Trini won't say why she's angry. The boys intervene.Based on a prompt from captainhoyw.





	or you could use your words

Jason had been throwing rocks at Trini’s window for almost ten minutes. She’d avoided the Rangers at lunch on Friday and skipped training the next day without any warning. Trini was moody and distant occasionally, but it had never affected her commitment to the team before. As the leader, Jason took it upon himself to offer a listening ear and support if she wanted it.

Something moved in front of the window, but it was too swift for Jason to see what it was. A second later, his phone vibrated in his front pocket. It was a colorfully worded message from Trini asking him to kindly remove himself from the premises before she did so herself. Instead of replying, Jason opted to yell up at her.

“Trini! Come on, I know you’re in there.”

After a beat, the window slid open and Trini’s head emerged. “What?” She asked curtly.

Jason took a step closer to the wall of her house. “You missed training yesterday.”

“Yeah,” Trini replied.

He expected her to say something more, but she was very clearly not in a chatty mood. She disappeared back into her room and her window slammed shut. Typically Kimberly would tag in when Trini was this ornery, but when Jason had asked her whether Trini was alright all he got was a “Why don’t you ask her yourself?” According to a concerned string of messages from Zack, Trini was ghosting Kimberly and Kimberly was taking it out on Zack’s mom toaster.

Jason had an idea that he was sure would get Trini to let him in. He sprinted to Krispy Kreme, picked up a dozen assorted doughnuts, and was back on Trini’s lawn in five minutes. He texted her a selfie of him and the box in front of her house, and her window slid open.

***

“I don’t know why she won’t just talk to me!” Kimberly shouted. She smacked her hand against the shiny side of the toaster in Zack’s kitchen. “Hurry up,” she hissed at the appliance.

Zack cringed at the loud noise. “Hey, man, my mom’s sleeping.”

“I can’t believe she stood me up for movie night on Friday,” Kimberly whined.

“I still don’t get why you guys are fighting,” Zack mumbled, biting into an untoasted bagel that he had slathered with cream cheese.

She sighed. “Sorry. It’s been three days.” Any longer and the worry line between her eyebrows might become permanent. Kimberly’s toast popped out of the toaster intrusively, eliciting a yelp from her. She clamped a hand over her own mouth a second later. “Sorry,” she repeated.

Zack shrugged in resignation and wiped at the dollop of cream cheese that was stuck to his lip. “Seriously, what happened?”

Kimberly viciously buttered her toast. “Whatever it is, I have no freaking clue. I just hope she gets over it by Friday because otherwise homecoming is going to be amazingly awkward.”

“Homecoming, huh? She said she’d go with you?”

“Of course we’re going together.”

Zack realized that he may have stumbled across the reason behind Trini’s broodiness. “Did you actually ask her?”

Kimberly dropped the piece of toast onto the plate. The knife clattered onto the countertop. “Shit.”

***

“No. I’m not asking her.” Trini was the most stubborn person Jason had ever met, and somehow she was dating the second most stubborn person he had ever met.

Jason sighed. He’d been sitting cross-legged on Trini’s bed with her for half an hour and his toes were starting to go numb. “What’s wrong with asking your girlfriend to homecoming?”

Trini grumbled something in response.

“Trini.”

“She doesn’t wanna go with me,” Trini repeated, the obstinate facade falling away.

“Of course she wants to go with you,” Jason said. He spoke more gently. “How can you think that?”

“You’re right. I’m sure she’s just dying to wreck her social standing even more.”

It wasn’t like Trini to lack confidence like this. Jason only recalled seeing her shaken up like this while they were talking around the bonfire that first night. He realized that she’d been more afraid to come out to them than she’d been when she’d faced Rita alone or watched Billy die.

“The ex-cheerleader and the new girl. Hey, you think they’ll make us homecoming queens?” Trini went on, her cocoon of sarcasm thickening.

Jason, deciding that it was futile to try and scale Trini’s fortress of sardonicism, suggested that they watch a movie. While Trini was busy explaining her theories about Inception, Jason slyly texted the rest of the Rangers with an idea.

***

It was finally Monday. Trini wouldn’t skip class just to avoid Kimberly. Right?

Kimberly had decided, after much prodding from Zack and Jason, to ask Trini to homecoming after school. Billy put together a pyrotechnics display in the parking lot that would spell out ‘homecoming?’ in pink and yellow lights. Unfortunately, the boys’ plan hinged on Trini actually wanting to talk to Kimberly. At the very least, Trini would have to agree to go outside with her after class.

During class, Kimberly tried sending her a note. No reply. She turned around to see if Trini had moved seats and was almost turned to stone by Trini’s piercing glare.

Somehow, Kimberly caught Trini’s arm after class before the latter managed to scuttle away to her locker undisturbed.

“Talk to me,” Kimberly pleaded without pretense or greeting.

Trini rolled her eyes.

“Come on. Let’s just go sit outside. Or we can drive around. Whatever you wanna do, really--”

“I wanna put my books in my locker,” Trini said flatly.

Kimberly was relieved to get even that many words out of her girlfriend. “Okay! To your locker.” They walked in silence for a minute or so before Kimberly snapped. “Please, Trini.”

“Please what?” Trini asked, genuinely confused. She shoved her biology textbook into her locker a little harder than necessary. “You didn’t ask me anything.”

Kimberly crossed her arms over her chest at the choice of phrase. Why was she supposed to ask Trini to homecoming? It wasn’t like there was a protocol for a girl asking another girl to a school dance. She gave in to pettiness and said, “You didn’t ask me anything, either.”

Trini slammed her locker shut so hard that the frame buckled and dented. Without another word, Trini whirled around towards the end of the hallway and strode towards the exit.

“Guess that’s one way to get her to the parking lot,” Kimberly mumbled to herself. She ran after Trini and caught up with her at the door. Trini entered the parking lot first, Kimberly a few steps behind her.

After a disconcerting series of sparks, Billy’s sign flared to life. Somehow he made a pile of junkyard scraps into a fully functional LED board with richly colored pink and yellow lights.

Billy popped his head up from behind the sign. He was wearing a pair of safety goggles that Jason had bought him as a thank you for disabling the police anklet. “Oh, I’m not asking you to homecoming. I just made the sign. Kimberly has a question for you.”

Trini turned around to see her girlfriend standing behind her looking more sheepish than Trini would have imagined possible for the typically brash and outspoken girl. Kimberly walked over to her slowly.

“I’m sorry,” Kimberly started. “I kind of just assumed we were going together. Which I totally shouldn’t have. I mean, if you’d rather go with Billy--”

Trini cut her off with a soft kiss. Her hands found Kimberly’s waist to pull her closer.

“Is that a yes?” Kimberly asked quickly.

Trini replied with an eyeroll and a smile. She went in to kiss Kimberly again, but Kimberly stopped her.

“Talk to me next time?” She asked.

Trini nodded. “I was being a jackass.”

“Apology accepted.”


End file.
